In the prior art relating to an electrical connector, wherein a plurality of spaced-apart terminals are disposed within a housing for the connector, it is a conventional practice to encapsulate the terminals with a suitable potting compound, such as an epoxy. Encapsulation is generally used to environmentally seal a variety of connectors. The connectors include filtered as well as unfiltered terminals. Encapsulation also provides protection for the terminals if the connector is subjected to vibration during use. It is particularly desirable to encapsulate filtered terminals to protect filter members which are usually comprised of ceramic material. After the terminals have been so encapsulated, a substantially-flat elastomeric sealing member (referred to in the art as an "interfacial seal") is disposed against the potting compound, adjacent the mating face of the connector. The interfacial seal has a plurality of spaced-apart openings to receive the terminals, respectively. The interfacial seal is used to seal the interconnection with a complementary mating connector.
When the potting compound cures, its surface is not completely flat, but rather has a plurality of "dimples" or indentations. When the interfacial seal is disposed against the potting compound, some minute crevices or pockets are formed due to the irregular dimpled surface of the potting compound. As a result, it is difficult to obtain a good effective seal between the mating connectors. In addition moisture can accumulate within the crevices or indentations, thereby leading to undesired corrosion of the terminals within the connector.